Mitología nórdica (relatos, descripciones, datos, teorías y más)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Esto no tiene intención de ser un tratado de mitología nórdica propiamente dicho. Tampoco tiene fines académicos. Aquí lo que quiero hacer es trasmitir mi amor por la mitología nórdica/escandinava, y compartir mis conocimientos. Voy a publicar relatos, descripciones, datos, teorías y más acerca de este tema. Las críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas.
1. 1 Cómo conocí la mitología nórdica

• **1.** **CÓMO CONOCÍ LA MITOLOGÍA NÓRDICA** **:**

¡Hola a todos, nuevos lectores!

Empecemos por presentarme:

Me llamo Priscila, y en este momento tengo casi exactamente 17 años y medio.

Vivo en Argentina, pero no en la capital, sino en la provincia de Neuquén.

Me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar y bailar ballet. Y, obviamente, me gusta estudiar mitología.

Para datos más insustanciales, como mis cantantes favoritos y demás, pueden leer la descripción en mi perfil. Aquí voy a centrarme en la mitología nórdica, y en este primer capítulo hablaré de los comienzos, de cómo conocí el universo escandinavo.

Desde niña crecí aprendiendo sobre mitología, pero sólo sabía la griega, y más tarde la romana. Las demás hubiera sido lo mismo que no existieran, porque nunca me enteré de que estaban ahí.

Todo comenzó en el año 2011, cuando mi padre tuvo que viajar a la capital, Buenos Aires, por razones de trabajo, y yo lo acompañé. Durante esos días me quedé en la casa de unos primos que vivían ahí, y decidimos ir al cine uno de esos días. Era cine 3D y yo estaba súper emocionada porque nunca en mi vida había visto una película en 3D.

Estuvimos buscando en las páginas de los cines que había por ahí cerca, a ver si había alguna película interesante. Al final encontré una. Se llamaba _"Thor"_ , y la imagen de portada era un tipo rubio levantando un martillo. Leímos la reseña, parecía medianamente interesante, y además era sobre mitología. Vale, está bien, mitología nórdica, y en ese tiempo yo sólo me interesaba por la griega, pero era mitología al fin y al cabo. Así que decidimos ir a verla.

Fuimos. El 3D me encantó. Había escenas súper realistas, los efectos especiales eran geniales. Yo nunca había visto una película de Marvel. La película también me gustó un montón, pero no me obsesioné en ese momento. Sólo recuerdo pensar que el hermano de Thor, Loki, era guapo, pero no pasó más allá de eso.

Aproximadamente un año más tarde, vi el tráiler de una nueva película que iba a estrenarse. Se llamaba _"Los Vengadores"_ , y se veía súper interesante. Me fijé que estaba unida a los acontecimientos de la película anterior, _"Thor"_ , y todos mis hermanos también parecían fascinados con el tráiler, así que en cuanto estuvo en buena resolución y buen sonido en Internet, mi madre la descargó y la vimos. Ahí me empezó a gustar el Universo Marvel, comenzamos a ver las demás películas _("Iron Man", "Capitán América",_ incluso _"Spider Man")_ , pero el interés por la mitología nórdica aún no aparecía.

Entonces fue que se estrenó la secuela de _"Thor"._

Una sola palabra describe lo que pasó cuando la vi.

Obsesión.

No exactamente por la película en sí, sino por un personaje. ¿Adivinen quién?

Sí, es probable que hayan adivinado.

Loki.

En mi mente, Loki pasó de ser "el hermano guapo de Thor" a ser "el único personaje interesante de toda la película". Me la pasaba esperando que aparecieran las escenas en las que él estaba.

Terminé de ver la película, e inmediatamente fui a Facebook y me hice una cuenta de roleplay de Loki.

Para los que no lo sepan, un juego de rol (o roleplay) es una actividad que puede ser llevada a cabo en persona o por escrito. Asumes el rol de un personaje (en este caso yo ocupé el rol de Loki), y junto con otras personas que están asumiendo los roles de otros personajes, desarrollas un juego de rol, que es como una obra de teatro o una historia escrita por los participantes, en la que cada uno actúa de su personaje. Por ejemplo, yo soy Loki y estoy roleando con una chica que hace el papel de Elsa, la reina de Frozen, y la cosa sería así:

 _-LOKI: El dios sonrió. Era una sonrisa ladeada y burlona, pero agradable al mismo tiempo. "Encantado de conocerla, Reina Elsa"._

 _-ELSA: Ella enarcó una ceja, bufando al mismo tiempo. "Eso de que está encantado de conocerme, ¿lo dice de verdad o sólo por cortesía?"._

 _-LOKI: Él no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había dicho, pero ahora se detuvo a pensar. "Las dos cosas", respondió al final.-_

Comencé a obsesionarme, además de con el personaje, con el actor que lo interpreta.

Tom Hiddleston.

Si hubieran visto mi nivel de locura por el actor, se reirían de mí. Estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y del personaje, Loki. De los dos.

Tres cosas buenas salieron de esa obsesión:

 **1.** Antes odiaba el idioma inglés, nunca lo aprendía en el colegio. Al conocer a Tom Hiddleston, que es británico, dejé de lado mi aversión por el idioma, y ahora puedo hablar relativamente fluido en inglés.

 **2.** Nunca había intentado dibujar un retrato realista de nadie. Un día vi una foto de Tom Hiddleston demasiado hermosa (sí, ríanse, ríanse) y tomé un papel y lápices negros, y lo dibujé, y ese fue el primer retrato realista que hice en mi vida. Después hice como tres o cuatro más, del mismo actor. Él, de alguna manera, me introdujo en el dibujo serio.

 **3.** La mitología nórdica. Creo que esta parte es obvia. Loki me llevó a Tom Hiddleston, y Tom Hiddleston me llevó de nuevo a Loki, y Loki me llevó a la mitología nórdica. Comencé a estudiarla, absorbí toneladas de información (ahí me di cuenta de que tengo muy buena memoria cuando quiero estudiar algo por decisión propia), empecé a aprenderme los mitos, los nombres (AMO todos esos nombres raros llenos de consonantes, diéresis y sonidos extraños), hice árboles genealógicos (no saben lo difícil que fue, los nórdicos son unos desorganizados respecto a líneas generacionales). Y obviamente, el personaje que más estudié fue Loki.

Con el paso del tiempo (ya llevo como dos años estudiando la mitología nórdica) me fui haciendo esquemas mentales, imágenes de los dioses. A Loki, por ejemplo, me lo imagino pelirrojo, con una barba bien recortada, ojos verde esmeralda, rasgos angulosos, alto, con aroma a agujas de pino y humo.

Bueno, esto fue una introducción bastante larga, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde empezaré a hablar ya de la creación del mundo según los nórdicos.

Lo que más quiero son críticas constructivas. Si tienen puntos en desacuerdo, sería genial que me los digan, así se puede empezar un debate o algo.

Una discusión no es para ver quién gana, sino para descubrir la verdad (palabras de mi padre y de los filósofos griegos). Así que estaré encantada de tener discusiones con gente que sepa del tema.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos!

Kisses!


	2. 2 Qué es la mitología nórdica

Este capítulo está dedicado a **MagistralxTwice** por haber sido la primera (y única) persona en comentar en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

• **2.** **QUÉ ES LA MITOLOGÍA NÓRDICA** **:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Pensaba escribir el segundo capítulo sobre la creación del mundo según la mitología nórdica, pero muchos tal vez ni siquiera tengan idea de lo principal, así que en vez de empezar con la creación, empecemos de cero. ¿Qué _es_ la Mitología Nórdica?

Antes de que los nórdicos (de Noruega, Suecia, Dinamarca e Islandia) y otros germanos fueran convertidos al cristianismo durante la Edad Media, ellos tenían su propia religión indígena altamente sofisticada y compleja. La mitología nórdica es una expresión de esta religión. Ésta incluía la veneración de deidades como Odín, Thor y Freya. Otras deidades o seres, como Loki, no eran usualmente venerados porque eran en su mayoría deidades del mal, pero igualmente eran respetados y se cuidaba de no ofenderlos.

Esta religión nunca tuvo un verdadero nombre – aquellos que la practicaban la llamaban simplemente "tradición". De todos modos, los que continuaron siguiendo las antiguas costumbres después de la llegada del cristianismo a veces eran llamados "paganos", nombre que al principio significaba simplemente "gente que vive en los páramos" o en cualquier otra parte del campo, y el nombre quedó "pegado".

La mitología nórdica era para los paganos germanos lo que las historias en la Biblia son para los cristianos y lo que las doctrinas de la evolución y el progreso histórico son para la ciencia moderna y la sociedad laica: grandes narrativas que dan significado a la vida y que ayudan a la gente a comprender el mundo.

Básicamente, la mitología nórdica presenta una visión del mundo que es muy, muy diferente de la visión del mundo de la ciencia moderna o de la mayoría de las religiones moderas del mundo. La religión germana pre-cristiana era animista, politeísta, panteísta, y tenía una visión cíclica del tiempo.

Personas alrededor del mundo han sido fascinadas e inspiradas por la mitología nórdica por siglos. A finales del siglo XX (veinte), referencias a la mitología nórdica se volvieron comunes en la literatura de fantasía y de ciencia ficción, juegos de rol, y eventualmente otros productos culturales como animación japonesa. Y estoy segura de que ustedes conocen el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel o los Cómics de Marvel. Thor, Dios del Trueno, Loki, Odín, Frigga, Sif, Heimdall… todos ellos son de la mitología nórdica. Sí, incluso cómics de superhéroes han tomado cosas de esta mitología. Y la saga de la Tierra Media de J. R. R. Tolkien está atestada de inspiración nórdica y lleva toda la cosa a una dimensión completamente nueva. Casi lo mismo se puede decir de Wagner.

La mitología nórdica está fundamentalmente atestiguada en dialectos del Antiguo Nórdico, un lenguaje germano del norte hablado por las gentes escandinavas durante la Edad Media europea, y ancestro de los lenguajes escandinavos modernos. La mayoría de estos textos en antiguo nórdico fueron creados en Islandia, donde la tradición oral proveniente de los habitantes pre-cristianos de la isla fue recogida y registrada en manuscritos. Esto ocurrió principalmente en el siglo XIII (trece). Los textos incluyen la Edda Prosaica, compuesta en el siglo XIII (trece) por Snorri Sturluson, y la Edda Poética, una colección de poemas de material tradicional más antiguo compilado anónimamente en el siglo XIII (trece).

La mitología nórdica está llena de segundas, terceras, cuartas, décimas versiones de cosas ocurridas, y de ahí la dificultad para sacar conclusiones en limpio, ya que todas las versiones tienen aproximadamente la misma credibilidad. Voy a elegir la versión más acertada a mi parecer, o mostraré todas las versiones. Ustedes pueden elegir la que les guste más.

Entonces, ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaremos por el comienzo, ¿y qué es eso? La creación del mundo según la mitología nórdica.

¡Espero sus comentarios y críticas!

Kisses!


End file.
